


Showered in Darkness

by romioneB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romioneB/pseuds/romioneB
Summary: I know it’s been done a million times before, but I wanted to do my own version of Ron and Hermione taking a shower together after the battle of Hogwarts. I figured I’d add my own little twist to it, so enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	Showered in Darkness

It was getting late and slowly everyone was leaving the Great Hall and either going home or going to find somewhere in the castle to go to sleep. After Vodemort had been defeated, there had still been so much to do, including getting all of the dead bodies sorted and identified and setting up a plan of transport for each individual one. 

Ron had yet to let go of Hermione’s hand, but she wasn’t complaining because she needed him probably almost as much as he needed her after all that had happened. She was vaguely aware of Mr. Weasley coming to converse with them and gently telling them that they should probably go find somewhere in the castle to get to sleep. At first she had been confused, because every other member of the Weasley family with the exception of George was still awake and quietly conversing at the table, but then she realized that neither herself nor Ron had said anything for several hours and had only been sitting together in complete silence and looking at nothing.

She turned her head to look at Ron then and saw that he hadn’t seemed to hear his father speak at all, his eyes still staring blankly ahead. She knew that she needed to be the one to take the lead now and she assured Mr. Weasley that she would take care of Ron. She stood up and gently tugged him to a standing position by using their hands that were still tightly grasped together. Ron easily followed as if she had his whole body on an invisible string that was connected to her. She started walking, knowing that they needed to clean up before they went to bed as both of them were absolutely covered in dirt, grime, and blood.

She decided to lead them to the prefect bathrooms, thinking that they would be able to get more privacy that way. She really needn’t have worried about it though, as there was almost no one around as they headed up, the only sounds being their heavy footsteps.

When they made it to the two doors that were right next to each other, one meant for boys while the other for girls, she made to let go of his hand and go their separate ways, but Ron made a pathetic whimpering sound and held on to her hand even tighter. He was still staring straight ahead, but she saw his eyes water and his jaw quiver just a bit.

She walked over to him and put her free arm around his back in an awkward one armed hug.“Ok. It’s ok. I won’t leave you.”

She watched him sigh, his eyes closing in relief. She then turned to open the girl’s bathroom door and led him inside before using her wand to lock the door, and setting an alarm that would alert them if anyone tried to open or unlock it.

Once alone they just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. He was still tightly clasping her hand, and she didn’t want to upset him again by pulling it away. She turned to study the bathroom. There was of course the giant tub in there, but her eyes moved to the shower cubicles. 

Fast. Easy. That’s what they both needed.

“Ron..” she started in a quiet voice and for the first time, the glazed look in his eyes started to fade as he stared at her as she continued. “We can get in those cubicles and take a quick shower..I’ll be just on the other side.”

Ron shook his head, his eyes widening. “No. I mean-I just-” he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. “I can’t leave you Hermione. Not yet. I feel like if I let you go then I’ll lose you..and I can’t let that happen.”

She softly caressed his jawline. “You won’t lose me. I’ll be right on the other side.”

His eyes opened again, pleading with her. “Hermione, please. I just _can’t_...not yet. I...I swear I’m not trying to perve on you or anything, I just have to be..touching you.”

She looked into his blue eyes then and saw vulnerability that she had never before seen in her best friend. But was he _more_ than that now? She desperately hoped so, they _had_ kissed after all, and now in this moment he was needing _her_ right now...her and not anyone else.

“Okay. I’ll enlarge the cubicle and we’ll...we’ll shower together.” she stated, turning and starting the task, hoping that he hadn’t seen her cheeks start to burn when she had spoken her words.

“Are...are you sure?” she heard him tentatively ask her, sounding a little embarrassed himself.

“Well. We both need to get clean, and if you need to be touching me Ron, then that’s our only option.” she finished with her task and turned back around, her hand still gripped tightly in his. He was staring at the floor now, slightly sniffing.

“I love you Hermione.” she heard him say quietly. “I love you _so_ much.”

The words took her by surprise and her eyes instantly started watering. “R-really?”

She stared at him as he slowly looked up and when his eyes met hers they were nervous, as if he was afraid of being rejected. 

Wanting to alleviate his fears she took a step towards him, standing on her tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. “I love _you_ so much Ron.” and she watched as he smiled for the first time in the last couple of days as he let out a breath of air. 

She stepped back from him then and with a small smile, started to remove her jacket. Ron let go of her hand when she needed to pull her arm out of the sleeve, but grasped it again once it was out. She unbuttoned her jeans next, and went to push them down but hesitated. 

‘This is just Ron.’ she thought. ‘Yeah...just _Ron_.’ she bit her lip, suddenly very nervous at the prospect of baring everything to him. 

When she looked at him, he was staring at her, seemingly thinking hard about something. “I, uh...I have an idea.” he blurted. “Uhm. Let’s grab some soap first.”

She looked at him, utterly confused as she wondered what he was thinking.

“And we need some towels.” he added, looking around. He spotted some towels and together they walked over and he grabbed some while she grabbed a couple of washcloths and a large bottle of liquid soap.

He walked them over to a bench that sat right outside the cubicles. He put the folded towels down and then steered her over until they were both standing just outside of the enlarged cubicle. The soap and washcloths were still in her hand and he told her to set them down inside the shower so she did. He took both his wand and hers and set them gingerly on the floor right outside the shower curtain.

He reached inside of his pocket then and pulled out the deluminator with a small smile. He raised his eyebrows to see if she caught on to what was happening before she nodded her head in understanding. He was about to click it and then stopped, lowering his lips to hers for a soft kiss right before there was a small clicking sound and they were plunged into complete darkness.

“Didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” he whispered, his lips still touching hers.

She smiled, and she knew that he could feel it, as they hadn’t yet broken apart. “You just didn't want me to see how pale you are starkers.” she quipped and was rewarded with a deep chuckle that melted her. 

“Guess you’ll never know then.”

“This time at least.”

He paused. “You mean there will be other times?” he asked, sounding as if he was only half-joking.

“Mhm. Hopefully many many more times.” she said before she kissed him deeply, feeling emboldened by the complete blackness around them as he moaned into her mouth before she stepped back to finish undressing.

As she undressed, she was glad that they couldn’t see each other, as she was sure that they looked pretty awkward trying to get their clothes off while still holding hands. They let go only when necessary, before reaching out and quickly grabbing each other again. Their movements seemed to still at about the same time and she figured that he was done undressing as well. She heard him gulp before he led her blindly into the shower and fumbled around before turning the water on. 

He stood closest to the spray and his tall frame was blocking most of the water from reaching her. Still holding his hand, she squatted down in front of him to try and find the soap that she had set down earlier. She quickly found it, and squirted an ample amount of it into her hand with difficulty before standing up again.

“Step forward some.” she told him and as he did, she let go of his hand and reached up with both of hers to start massaging the lather into his wet hair. She smirked when she heard his breath hitch as her naked breasts lightly grazed his chest as she worked on getting his hair clean. She sensed his arms coming to the front of his body, as if to cover a part of himself from her, and her own breath hitched a little at the implication that she was affecting him in that way.

Once done, she lightly pushed him back under the spray of water as she bent down again to grab a washcloth and fill it with soap. She stood up and pulled him forwards again, as she started scrubbing him clean, using touch as her only guide. She started with his face, going really gentle over it, careful not to get his eyes. From there she washed his neck, his shoulders, his arms, and turned him around to wash his back. No words were said, but she used both the washcloth and her other hand to wash him, getting a very good feel of everything that she was touching. She turned him around again and slowly started washing his chest, going slowly because she wanted to feel everything that she had only ever dreamed about feeling before this moment. Soon she was washing his stomach and feeling bolder as she moved lower. She had just reached his navel, delighted at the feel of hair starting just under it when he gently grabbed her wrist.

“I’ve got it from here.” he said quietly.

She relinquished the cloth to him and stepped back, trying not to make a noise from the disappointment that she felt. She didn't know if he had stopped her for his sake or for hers but regardless, she didn't want to push him if he was uncomfortable.

He quickly finished and she felt him step back and rinse everything off, his foot stretched out to touch hers. Once done, he reached out of his hand and grabbed hold of her before gently turning them both around until she was the one standing under the spray of water. 

“Your turn.” he said huskily before he bent down to get a handful of soap. He stood up and felt for her, finding her head and then with impossibly soft hands he massaged the soap into her hair reverently. She then had to finally admit to herself as he did this that she wanted him. Wanted him so much that she was starting to ache. 

So far he had been a perfect gentleman and hadn’t tried to make any move that suggested that he wanted her as well, but somehow she knew that he did anyway and the thought made her heart race.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he led her under the spray to rinse her hair as he bent down again to grab the other washcloth from the floor and fill it with soap.

When he stood up he turned her around and started washing her back as she moved her hair out of the way for him. When he leaned over to wash the top of her left shoulder, she felt something warm and hard slightly nudge her lower back.

“Shite! Sorry..”

Realizing what had happened she held back a groan and resisted the urge to turn around and feel more of what had just touched her.

When he was done with her back she turned around and he started with her face, being as careful with her as she had been with him. From there he washed her neck, her arms, and her collarbone before pausing.

“It’s okay.” she told him, letting him know that it was okay to go on. 

Slowly and softly, he ran the cloth over her breasts as she resisted the urge to throw her body into his. She let out a small whimper as his bare thumb lightly grazed over one of her nipples. He paused and she heard him let out a shaky breath before he continued down to wash her stomach, getting onto his knees presumably so he didn't have to bend down so much.

When he was done with that he went to stand up, but she stopped him with a hand on top of his head. “You’re not done.” she told him, trying to sound firm but failing miserably.

He didn't say anything but he tenderly lifted one of her feet up and washed it before slowly continuing up her leg and stopping just before her leg met the rest of her. He did the same to her other side before reaching around and gently washing the curve of her bum before retreating. She felt him hesitantly start rubbing the cloth softly over her pubic hair before going lower and then starting to caress her in between her legs.

“Ron.” she said shakily.

She felt him immediately pull his hand away. “Yeah.” he asked, his voice coming out just as shaky as hers. 

“Can you...can you continue what you were just doing...but _without_ the washcloth?” 

Again he didn't answer her, but a second later she felt his fingers resume what he had just been doing with the cloth, but this time it was only _him_ and it was a thousand times better. 

He was moving his fingers over her, back and forth delicately... _too_ delicately, she needed more pressure. 

“More Ron, _more_.” she moaned, hoping he would understand.

“More?” he asked nervously.

She lowered herself just a bit as she rocked herself harder onto his hand.

He started touching her more firmly, and she let out a loud gasp when he slipped a finger inside of her body.

“ _Fuck_!” he muttered breathlessly as she moved back and forth against him, no longer able to quiet her whimpers. 

When he pushed in a second finger and bent his head down to start licking her, that was her undoing and she cried out as he held her firmly, not stopping until she had quieted.

Slowly he lowered her onto the ground with him as her legs now felt as if they were made of jelly.

“Bloody _hell_ Hermione.” Ron panted. 

She reached up and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling herself up onto her knees, finding his face and kissing him frantically. He responded with just as much passion as both of their hands roamed now unrestrained over every square inch of each other, getting to touch what they never had been able to touch before.

She grasped him and he moaned and kissed her harder right before she pulled back. 

“Wand” she panted. “Need my wand.” 

Ron reached his long body out and groped around near where he had set the wands down earlier before he found one and hastily handed it to her. 

She stood up then and she felt him follow her until he was standing as well. The water cascaded around them both as she uttered the contraception charm with her wand pointed towards herself, the light extremely bright in the dark bathroom.

She felt his hand come up to cup her cheek. “Are you _sure_?” he asked, his voice dripping with concern. “I don’t want you to regret this Hermione.”

“The only regret I have is not doing this sooner.” she responded.

She then felt his large hands on her shoulders, walking her quickly but gently backwards until her back was flush against the wall. He grabbed her breasts with his large hands and kneaded them as his mouth met hers again hungrily. 

He helped her lift her legs and wrap them around his waist as he pushed himself inside of her, both of them crying out at the unity. There was no sharp pain like she had anticipated, but it felt like he was pushing into a rather sore bruise as her muscles stretched to accommodate him. He started pumping his hips as she slid up and down the tiled wall with his movements. She had never felt this full, never had known that the closeness she felt at that moment with him was even possible.

His thrusts started getting harder and faster as she gasped at the new feeling of it all. He let out a load moan then as he finished deep inside of her, abruptly stilling their movements. She unwrapped herself from around him and he helped her lower her feet to the floor.

Wordlessly they finished rinsing each other off before Ron reached to turn off the water. Holding her hand in his, they walked out of the shower, Ron feeling for the bench and when he found it he handed her a towel. She quickly dried herself off as best as she could before wrapping it around her body. She heard him do the same before hearing the rustle of his jeans as he took the deluminator back out of his pocket. 

“Ready?” he asked, and she told him she was.

With a click, light was restored and they both squinted in the sudden brightness. Once their eyes had adjusted enough, they looked at each other at the same time and she saw that Ron was looking at her with barely contained giddiness. 

“Hey.” he said as his face broke into a full grin. “Nice to see you Hermione.”

“Nice to see you too Ronald.” she played along, her grin just as wide as his. 

She turned to pick up her beaded bag and pull out clean clothes for them to wear. They stood back to back as they got dressed before turning around and embracing each other for several minutes, the reality of the recent events slowly coming back to them.

“Let’s go to bed.” Hermione said, breaking away to gather their belongings.

Ron nodded in agreeance and taking her hand they walked back out into the castle to find an empty bed.


End file.
